Masquerade
by DCcomicGirl33
Summary: Marik Ishtar is a business man of both the criminal underworld and in daylight. Things are starting to become an inconvenience to his business when he is forced to do dealings with the man he has come to...dislike. Doing business with some of the most dangerous criminals can prove tiring. Thief-


Masquerade

There he sat in the quietness of his own study writing crisp clear words onto paper. The candle light was mainly focused on his desk with a few others that lit the way to the door at the other end of the room. The window behind him allowed the moonlight to spill through, casting strange shadows that the candles themselves could never dream of creating.

The candles were due to the fact that the power lines had been damaged two days before and no one had come out to fix them. It was a minor problem but one that was majorly annoying. The result of no power was no printer, so using up the last of the power on his laptop he transferred the information on to a separate piece of piece of paper. All hand written.

Marik sighed and leaned back in his chair after finishing the third paper he had been writing. It had taken him a grand total of two and a half weeks to completely finish and he was just glad he could be done with it. He set the papers apart looking at each carefully making sure nothing had been left out. Purple eyes scanned over the papers finding them nearly perfect in wording and detail. He allowed himself to smirk knowing that this would not displease his customer.

The blonde stood from his comfy chair and stretched. He gathered up the papers and placed them in their correct order then he pulled out a black folder, carefully putting them inside. Marik opened one of his drawers and had taken a black leather looking binder and put the folder inside of that. He moved up his sleeve slightly and looked at the time. It seems his efforts of writing so much were fruitful as it was close to the hour he and his costumer were suppose to meet.

Gathering up his things, Marik blew out the candles and left his office. He walked quickly down the stairs, hand gliding down the smooth wood of the staircase.

The whole work place was not a traditional stuffy office, instead it was a mansion with many rooms and large space. All rooms that were meant to be bedrooms we turned into small sections so that other people might work. Of course the real office in the building belonged to Marik and the master bedroom was "rewarded" to Odion- as long as Marik had supervision over him.

The land was quite a bit away from any other person or building but that made it perfect for his type of work.

Once Marik reached near the door he pulled out his dark purple cloak from the closet and made sure it covered most of his frame. As an added precaution he put on his black leather cloves just to be sure his skin wasn't showing. One could never be to careful, he might say. He blew out any other candles and was out the door where a car had been waiting for him.

"Sorry for the delay, Odion. I had smaller details to look after," Marik said as he got into the car. Odion gave a light hum in reply and began driving. He glanced at Marik in the rear view mirror, his green eyes scanned his master quickly. Marik gave no notice to Odion's staring and settled for looking out the window in peaceful silence.

A short time had passed before Marik spoke again. "Odion, charge my phone," his tone neutral but demanding. His phone was his life line and with the power being out he had to think of creative ways to charge it. One easiest way was the car charger. Odion complied and charged the phone, leaving the car to enter quiet once more. "You will drop me off five buildings away from the original location. It's just as a precaution. I don't want to scare this "Bakura" person off so quickly."

The ride had taken longer than Marik would have liked and he knew he'd have to walk fast to reduce any further delay. Odion had dropped Marik off at the location of his choice and handed back the phone. "I shouldn't be long. If anything happens I'll give you the signal," with a curt nod Marik pulled up his hood and went on walking.

It was a dark night and there was a bit of a breeze. The wind rustled some misplaced things on the ground giving it the illusion that someone was there. Marik knew better and walked on. He had reached the alley and stepped inside the darkness. The only light provided was two working lamps over head at the beginning and middle of the alley. The last one seemed to be broken.

Marik waited for a bit, not daring to speak the first word if his customer was indeed there.

"You're late...," said a rather gruff voice. Marik peered around under his hood trying to find the owner to the voice. Only finding the silhouette of a person. The man stood what seemed to stand about the same height has Marik, but it was hard to tell since he was further back. He could see that his customer had his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I'd offer my apologizes if I was extremely late, but I didn't think me arriving fifteen minutes late would effect your schedule so greatly," Marik scowled under the cloak. So it was going to be one of THOSE people. One that would be irritating.

"It didn't," remarked the boy coldly. "But the mere fact that you were late would affect your reputation. It might have made me think negatively of your business. I might not request you again for your rudeness..."

Marik rolled his eyes and sighed. "I brought the papers you wanted all the same," Marik then reached into his binder and pulled out the folder. He held it out to the man tempting him to come closer. "And I suggest that if you still want them you come and get them, Mr. Bakura."

Bakura gave him a low amused chuckle. "Mr. Bakura? Really? No need to be so formal Namu. Calling me "Mr. Bakura" makes me feel old," Bakura finally stepped closer to Marik into the light. He reached out to grab the folder only to have it snatched away from him. Marik couldn't help but smirk at the reaction of the boy in front of him.

"You can have it so long as you kept to your end of the deal," Marik watched Bakura carefully. The white haired boy was wearing a dark gray sweater and regular blue jeans. Over all not the master thief Marik had thought he was talking to over the past weeks.

Bakura rolled his brown eyes. "Yes yes. I can provide the cash later. Now hand over the paper. We have a deal," Marik then extended one of his gloved hands towards Bakura. "Gloves? No. I don't shake a man's hand if he's wearing a glove. It gives me the impression that he's trying to hide something from me," he chuckled and crossed his arms. "Take it off."

"Maybe I am trying to hide something," he said with a sneer. He put the folder under his arm and began taking off his glove. "But if you're so hellbent on seeing my hands...," he once again put his hand out. Bakura immediately grabbed it and gave him a small grin. They shook once but didn't let go, Bakura staring directly under Marik's cloak trying to see past the shadows covering his face.

Bakura, the one so keen on trying to make eye contact with Marik, looked away first looking down at their connected hands. "Now why would you want to hide such a beautiful skin color? I look like cream compared to your Carmel skin...," Marik blinked a bit taken back by the sudden comment. "And judging by such an exotic skin color I'd say you were from somewhere south-oh but that's to vague. Perhaps somewhere hot. Now no where in the Americas due to the lack of any Spanish or American accent, so maybe the Middle East...? Or Africa?," Bakura questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

Marik quickly pulled his hand away and tucked it back under his cloak. That was unexpected. "I did not want to be analyzed!", he frowned and placed that glove back on his hand. "This is business not some corny carnival guessing game," he shoved the folder out to Bakura. "Now take the papers."

The pale skin thief scowled at the command given to him but took the papers anyway. He opened the folder and quickly scanned over Marik's work. He saw the neatly printed words the were handwritten and raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "Handwritten? What, was your computer broken?", he said with a snort.

"Something along those lines, I suppose," Marik responded with a sigh. "I checked for any mistakes and wrote it all in English, just as you requested," he paused at a thought. "Which brings up the question on where you're from... Considering you asked for it in English even though you're speaking French right now. So where are you from exactly?"

Bakura stopped and looked at dark skinned male. "Speaking of identities, why are you wearing a cloak? Don't you think you're taking it overboard with the whole Phantom Of The Opera look?", he asked quickly changing the subject.

Marik looked down at himself. He did indeed look like he was trying to imitate the infamous play-despite the color of his cloak being dark purple not pitch black. The fact that he was wearing a suit under the large cloak only added on to his appearance, though Bakura was not aware of that.

"I bet," Bakura continued, "you're even wearing a white mask under that hood of yours. It would be quite fitting considering that we're in France," he taunted briefly glancing around. He edged closer to the blonde with a smile that only led to trouble. "I just want to see the mask, "Mr. Namu". I want to see what you have to hide."

"What are you talking-," a quick hand snatched back Marik's hood. Immediately blonde hair spilled out and the light filled his features. Marik blink at the sudden change in light but had the immediate reaction to step back. Once he gathered he growled and glared back at Bakura.

The thief hummed in thought and looked carefully over Marik's face. Studying and memorizing each detail for future reference. "Maybe you're not so much like the Phantom after all. Considering you have such a pretty face. Why do you keep hiding the better sides of you?", he remarked in a mocking tone. Clearly more amused by the situation than Marik was.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!," Marik snapped at him. "I don't show my self to a common thief! You had no right-"

The white haired male coughed loudly interrupting Marik's rant. "Excuse you, good sir. Common I am not, but a thief I am indeed. And I did have every right to reveal your face. As your future partner it's in my best-"

Marik scoffed and crossed his arms. "Partner?! What makes you so sure we'll even meet again after this? We gave each other what we wanted. That's the end of it."

Bakura only smirked and chuckled lowly. "Fate has just revealed to me that we will meet again. Especially since you have just confirmed my suspicions, my purple eyed beauty," each word was laced with silk and held some type of secret. Bakura turned around and began to make his way down the alley, but not before throwing one final goodbye over his shoulder. "Fair thee well, Monsieur. I look forward to doing business again with you soon. Oh! And no need to worry about the money! I'll deposit it to you in do time..."

Marik stared at the person walking away from him. Getting further and further out of his line of vision until he was gone completely. He stood in the alley a moment longer pondering what his client had said. Marik frowned deeply thinking how this could be a problem for him in the future. He did not need some "thug for hire" to screw with his business and he would defiantly not stand for any threats if that's what the other was implying.

Scowling, Marik pulled his hood back up and turned his back toward the alley and walked away. Once he got back to the car he quickly got in and slammed the door close. Odion glanced back at Marik through the mirror. It had been obvious that the young man had been put in a bad mood, but Odion still had to remind him of their other plans.

"Did everything go well, master Marik?"

Of course not. Things didn't go as smoothly as planed. His face had been seen. Names where one thing but your physical features were different. Now there was a possibly skilled criminal obviously looking for his face. Of course things didn't "go well".

"Fine, Odion," he said with a huff. The irritated tone of his voice was enough to end the conversation. Things went quiet again as Marik rested his head on the window, trying to predict the future quietly. Odion began driving again and after a minute Marik lifted his head up. "Odion you we're suppose to turn here."

There was a hesitation before a response came. "Ishizu's plane landed at least half an hour ago, sir. I imagine she will not be pleased with us if we are any later," Odion stated in his natural neutral voice. Marik blinked thinking for a moment before hissing at the bitter realization. He forgot about his sister.

He quickly pulled out his phone, wondering why she had not called to remind him of her arrival. Because this couldn't possibly be HIS fault. Another thing struck him hard when he looked at his phone, he turned it off to save energy. Marik turned on his phone waiting for the screen to flash to life.

Odion sensed the boy's agitation and thought it was better to speak again. "I called her from my phone and alerted her we were going to be late. She sounded worried but I told her you had last minute things to prepare for a very important client."

To this Marik offered no replay but was silently grateful to Odion. He nodded and looked down at his phone once it had fully turned on. Not to his surprise his phone began buzzing with unread text messages, missed phone calls, and voicemails that had yet to be listened to. All of which came from his overbearing sister.

"No point calling her back then, I suppose," Marik mumbled more for his own comfort. He'd rather not deal with a rant right now. He pinched the bridge of his nose groaned. Every detail of what plans he had with Ishizu came flooding back to his mind. It seemed it would be a restless couple of days.

When they finally arrived at the airport Odion dropped Marik off at the front, announcing that he would come and help with the bags once he parked. Marik left his cloak in the car and made his way inside. He pulled down his black vest and readjusted the sleeves of his white dress shirt and began looking around.

It was somewhat quiet with people going about. There were quiet murmurs of the people still there and the occasional tapping of someone walking. There weren't many people here considering the fact it was close to one in the morning. It seemed freshly cleaned since the smell of lemon-or some type of citric- lingered in the air.

He began to make his way around the building looking for the place his sister could be. The lack of the usually large and obnoxious crows made it easier on Marik to single out people. He did have the tedious task of checking each baggage claim section because he didn't have patience to ask some unhappy worker who didn't like the nightshift. So to avoid confrontation he searched on his own.

As luck would have it, he found a girl sitting on a bench with black hair wearing a tan dress that covered most of her body. As soon as he saw her he knew he found his sister. The only distressing thing was that there was a man next to her. The two were fully engrossed in a conversation.

Marik paused momentarily then rushed over to them. "Ishizu," Marik said loudly breaking the conversation. Both stopped taking and looked up at the blonde haired boy. What Marik saw made his breath hitch.

There sitting next to his sister was a man with silver looking hair that was just barely past his shoulders. Two pale purple eyes-that weren't his own- stared back at him with extreme interest. And those unforgettable scars that lay under his right eye against tan skin. This was not a good situation.

"Marik," both Ishizu and the man said.

Ishizu turned her gaze to the man in an almost joyful surprise. "You know him as well?," she questioned with a light smile on her face. If he wanted to be a jerk, Marik would have left and brought the car out front and called Ishizu to tell her come on. But no! He had to be a gentleman for his sister.

The man, who was obviously older than both Ishizu and Marik, looked back at her. "You could say that. Me and little Marik here worked together a couple of times before. It's been a while since he's last seen me though," he offered her a warm smile. One that Marik wishes he could slap off that smug face. "And who might you be to him? Is he your bo-"

"Brother," Ishizu said before the labels could get mixed up. "I know it doesn't look like it but we are indeed related."

The man leaned back on the bench and crossed his legs. He turned his gaze back up to Marik with a smirk now on his lips. "Brother huh? I didn't know he had siblings," amusement evident in his voice. "So your full name is Marik Ishtar then? I honestly wouldn't have guessed. Considering how nice your sister was. Are all you Ishtars so secretive, or is it just the cute ones? Because you didn't breath a word about your brother here."

"Well I did not see a reason too, monsieur. Besides you never asked," Ishizu let out a giggle and had a small smile on her lips. Marik, however, was not pleased with the situation at all. He hadn't once taken his eyes off the man before him. Glaring at him letting him know just how unwanted he was.

"Business as usually I see," Marik commented dryly as he nodded to the black suitcase that was by the other man's feet. "Are you delivering or are you picking up, Akefia?", Marik said in his most neutral tone. If anything he should try to act civil in front of his sister.

The man now known as Akefia looked down at the bag then back up at Marik. "Both. A double delivery offers more money," he shrugged. "Plus I already have other business here. So it's a two for one deal."

"Yes, that's how I ran into him. We were on the same flight from Japan," Ishizu added. "We were both in first class- not sitting next to each other of course- and he saw that I was siting by myself, so he offered to wait with me until someone came to pick me up. Which I must thank you again for," Ishizu stood up which in turn made Akefia stand up.

"You can never be to careful with all these weirdos running around," he said with a snicker as he glanced at the blonde. "Besides, being able to see Marik again made it worth the wait..."

They stood there in silence with Marik glaring at Akefia and Akefia looking horribly amused back at Marik. All the while Ishizu stood by Marik with a now uneasy smile. "Well I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your time. It was a pleasure meeting you Akefia."

"Would you like help with your-"

"I don't need your help," Marik snapped irritably. Next to him he hear his sister whisper his name harshly. He took a breath and tried again. "It's no hard task to carry my sister's bags, and as she stated earlier, I'd just hate you to be here any longer...," he managed to say with forced politeness. The man with silver hair only smiled at him.

Ishizu cleared her throat and extended her hand forward. "As interesting as this has been I sense that it is time we take our leave. My brother is becoming very fidgety. Besides, I also have things to take care of at such s late time," she remarked glancing at Marik who only rolled his eyes in response.

Akefia took Ishizu's hand and brought it to his lips. "Well the pleasure was indeed all mine, madame," he murmured to her as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Marik scowled at him knowing full well he had do it to get a reaction. "I look forward to seeing you again, and perhaps Marik too..?"

Ishizu pulled back her hand and nodded, not in the least bit flustered by the man. "Yes. We will both be there. It is really just business after all."

Marik quickly looked back at his sister. "Going to be where exactly?!"

Before anyone can answer, Akefia quickly said his farewells and pulled up his suitcase. "I must be going," he said almost expecting some else to speak. Ishizu nudged her bother telling him to do something.

With an over exaggerated sigh Marik lifted his hand to shake with the man's. In an unexpected turn Akefia put one large hand on top of Marik's head. He curled his fingers slightly, so the hair wrapped around his fingers, and he rubbed Marik's head roughly. "See you around, runt," he said lowly. Retracting his hand he sidestepped Marik and walked off to who knows where.

Fixing his hair quickly he growled under his breath. "Bastard...," he sighed heavily patting down the last of his messy hair. He glanced up and noticed that his sister was grinning a him. "What?"

"I think it's sweet for two friends that you can joke around with your old fr-"

"Don't you dare call him my friend," Marik interrupted in a bratty tone. "I've worked with him a couple of times, making us business associates," he crossed his arms and checked his watch and groaned. One twenty in the fucking morning. What the actual hell.

Ishizu kept looking at him with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow at her prompting her to explain her staring. "It was a pretty long flight, Marik," her voice holding some suggestion. "And it has been quite a while since I've seen you in person...," no further explanation was needed when she opened up her arms to him.

Marik had never been fond of physical touch of any kind, and ones of affection were almost completely foreign to him. He looked at her tiredly, he sighed in defeat and very awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Not quite sure how to react.

She slid her arms around his torso with a warm smile. Gladly embracing her brother again after so long. She rested her chin on his shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "I really have missed you, Marik," she slowly pulled back allowing Marik's arms to slide back to his side. "But," she started with a frown,"that does not give you a free pass for forgetting about your only sister!"

Before he could gather what was going on, Ishizu reached up and pulled down Marik's ear causing him to be at her height. "Marik Sebastian Ishtar! You left me to sit here for over an hour talking to a complete stranger! Really!"

Marik winced and tilted his head to lessen the pulling. "You seemed to have enjoyed your conversation!"

"That's not the point, Marik," she half yelled. "I had to wait for more than an hour because my brother thought business was more important than me!"

"That's not what-"

"Do you have any idea how EMBARRASSING that is?! To be left alone at an airport! The nerve!"

Marik opened his mouth to try to slightly save himself but a deep softer voice came from behind them. "...Ishizu? Marik? What are...you two doing," Ishizu let go of Marik's ear and turned to the voice. Odion stood there looking at his siblings with confusion.

Ishizu calmly walked up to Odion and smiled. "Hello Odion. I was beginning to wonder if Marik had forgotten about you as well, and left you at home," she gave him a quick up which he naturally returned. "Well, I for one have had my fill of this airport. I think it's time to leave," she commented as she wrapped one arm around one of Odion's.

"I think I should help Marik with the bags, Ishizu," he looked back at Marik then at his sister's bags. She merely smiles and patted his arm.

"No need. Marik can take care of them himself. He doesn't need anyone's help," she turned her head and glanced at Marik. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Marik blinked and groaned then waved his hand dismissing them. "Why of course, Sister dear. No problem, sister dear. Go right ahead without me, sister dear," his voice dripping with annoyance. He walked over to her luggage and picked up the two bags with obvious distaste.

"See? All is well, Odion," she stated turning back around and tugging him along to the exit. Odion cast one finally glance at his young master before leading Ishizu away to the car.

Once Marik had caught up he found both of them in the backseat, to which his sites said she wanted to "catch up" with Odion and couldn't do that with him driving. Finding it easier than arguing he complied. Placing the bags in the trunk and making his way to the driver's seat.

Closing the door behind him, he started up the engine of the car and began to back up. Mindless chatter filled the car-most of which was between Ishizu and Odion with Marik occasionally interjecting. Other than this it was a rather peaceful ride.

Though Marik's mind would wonder every now and then. From the power at his "job" being out, to the potentially dangerous thief he had dealt with in the alley, and back to bumping into an old employer. The days events had been troubling and each would have to be handled separately.

Putting these issue aside for a moment, Marik yet again jumped into the conversation going on behind him. Saying he did indeed know how to cook.

It was nine o'clock in the morning at Marik's house- his real house. The one he lived in and used for show. It was a one floor home with a total of three bedrooms. The master belonging to Marik and the one farthest away from his room belonging to Odion. The extra room were for any guest but in truth it belonged to his sister. Seeing that she's the only one that ever comes over.

Marik had just finished cooking breakfast for his still sleeping siblings. He was always one to rise with the sun, at least that's what his sister used to to say. It was a natural reflex to wake up early. It was one of the many things that was drilled into his brain as a child. Yet another trait that was forced upon him because his father saw that it was the "right" thing to teach his child.

He grumbled to himself and sat at the kitchen bar. He glanced down at the slight pile of dishes he had yet to clean and decided to leave them be. Let one of his siblings take care of the rest of the mess, he had cooked so they could clean.

Looking at the wall clock he found it was about the time Odion awaken. Briefly, he wondered if his sister would also start to rise-and if the gods willed it-for her to be in a good morning mood. It had amazed Marik that he was a morning person, yet his sister acted like a harpy if she was waken any earlier than needed. He chuckled at the thought.

As if sensing his thoughts, his adoptive brother seemed to do that often, Odion came out of his room and straight to the kitchen where he had smelled food. "You have cooked?" he noted as he glanced around. He took notice of the pancakes, toast, and even two coffee mugs sitting next to the blond.

Marik scoffed at the man. "Yes, I MADE food. As shocking as it might be that I could make something," he pushed one cup of coffee to Odion. "Drink. I believe you'll need it once I fetch sister," picking up the other cup he reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to his sister's room.

He paused in front of his sister's door determining on how to call upon her.

Deciding to knock on the door he called her name rather loudly and in a none to gentle manner. After a moment of silent came a response. "Marik..? Why do you insist on being so loud so early in the morning?"

"It's hardly early. It's only nine AM. I'm sure you'll be fine," he spoke with a knowing tone. Then he heard her softly groan "only" from the other side. "If it makes a difference I have brought you coffee."

The door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking Ishizu. Her hair was not as messy as he thought it would be, Marik wondered if she was quickly trying to brush it as they talked.

Ishizu reached out and grabbed the cup from her brother's hands bringing it to her face. Taking a sip she hummed approvingly. "Now if you don't mind," Marik began with some annoyance, "we have things to discuss that requires our attention immediately," he started walking back to the kitchen and stopped once more. "Besides, I am not one to get overly joyed for a cold breakfast. So come on."

Everyone was finally seated at the circular table near the kitchen, plates filled with pancakes, toast, and any fruit Marik had been willing to offer. And it was quiet. No one had spoken a word to each other, besides the soft "good morning" exchanged between Odion and Ishizu. It had been a very long time since all three of them had had breakfast together and each were unsure of a conversation topic.

So naturally Marik skipped to business. "Ishizu, I wish to talk about what you said earlier today," she looked up at him with a questionable gaze. Trying to inquire what it was he was speaking about. "The thing you said about meeting the man with white hair again. What do you mean? Are you doing business with him?"

There was a slightly look of confusion still on her face before the talk with the man in the early morning occurred to her. She stopped eating and picked up her coffee mug. "I meant that our paths would cross again soon, and when that time comes I look forward to it. There was no hidden meaning to my words, brother," she stated calmly taking a sip of the warm liquid in her cup.

Marik leaned forward on the table with a frown, ignoring Odion's slightly confused glances. "So you're doing business with him then? Really now sister, I thought you'd be a bit wiser than that," he said with an eye roll. "I never thought you to be so naïve."

She scoffed at him. "What on earth are you going on about? I never said we were doing business at all! In fact, I never said anything about the ordeal. Besides, if you thought I was naïve for THINKING I did business with him would that make you the actual fool for associating with him in the past...?" she questioned as she took a sip of her coffee peering at the blond.

Marik growled softly and scowled at his sister. He wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. "Listen here, sister," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I only asked because it involves me. You said that we'd all meet again. I just want to know where it is exactly we'd meet."

"At the party of course. The one Kaiba is hosting this year."

The boy blinked. "You mean that masquerade crap you flew out here for?," he ask not really wanting to hear the answer. Ishizu frowned at him with obvious distaste for his word choice but nodded. "How the hell did he get invited?!"

Ishizu sighed and places her cup down. "I know not of that, brother. Kaiba only showed me the list of people to come, and once he told me his name I knew he was coming. Though, isn't he a man of business? That would be a logical reason for him to attended."

Marik huffed and turned his gaze away from her. "Not the best of business men I can assure you," and with that he stood up no longer feeling any appetite towards his breakfast. "Odion," he snapped, "clean up for me. I'll be out shortly," he quickly walked over to his room. Without any glances back he walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, causing Ishizu to flinch.

Odion looked down at Marik's plate then began to clear the table as he had been instructed to. Silence fell on the room once more and Ishizu didn't find it strange that Odion didn't question what happened. So instead she started to help Odion with the choir that was places upon him.

However, both had wondered what had happened to their brother to make him act in such a way.

SOOO! This chapter took longer than I thought. Sorry if it's a little rushed, but next chapter will (hopefully) be better. Don't worry, Marik's a drama queen. There will indeed be more explanation on the masquerade party. Give it time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
